User blog:AustinDR/My Favorite Villain Songs
1) Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): Probably the darkest song from one of the darkest Disney films in the animated canon. I love how it's not so much about Frollo singing about how much evil he is. Instead, he presents himself as a tormented man who asks Beata Maria for guidance but nevertheless, he tosses that realization of being in the wrong to the curb and vows that he would get Esmeralda even if he had to burn Paris to the ground to accomplish this. It combines the late Tony Jay's singing voice with atmospheric animation. 2) Divide & Sacrifice (RWBY): While I have problems with the show, one thing that I love about it is the music (even though some of it felt like you'd have to hear the songs in order to get an understanding of what the character's motivations are). Divide is basically Salem's modus operandi: to defeat your enemies, you divide them and conquer. Turn them against each other. Play on their friendships and allegiances. Don't take them as a small threat. I just love how the song amounts to one big "F**k you" to Ozpin as if Salem's just thinking: so after all of these deaths and tragedies, you still believe that you can stop me? How cute. Almost like she's having a ballgame with Ozpin's constant failures to deter her. I just love this song and I nearly listen to it all the time. Sacrifice is a close second which I guess is supposed to be about Cinder Fall? I liked the slow beat of the song, chalking that one up as being intentionally seductive, and the lyrics are awesome (Born an angel/Heaven-sent/Falls from grace are never elegant). I guess you could also say that I loved "All Things Must Die" and the one that is essentially about Neo mourning the loss of Roman in her feeble attempts at getting revenge on Cinder for his death. There are just so many songs. 3) Be Prepared (The Lion King): I thought the 2019 rendition of the song was...passable. But of course nowhere near the epicness of the original 1994 film. You have Scar outright calling the hyenas idiots to their faces and his utter confidence at his plan of killing Mufasa and Simba working, it's hard to not rock out to it. The animation during the scene is amazing as it seemed like you had just entered Hell with lava erupting; goose-stepping hyenas; Scar jumping onto a sheet of rock that elevates him towards the sky, and the evil laugh. Perfection. 4) One Room Sugar Life (Happy Sugar Life): The song may sound innocuous, but take it from me, the series is messed up. I loved it so much for that. The song is basically just about Satou Matsuzaka trying to do whatever it takes to secure her happy sugar life with her beloved Shio. The song really does a good job of revealing the dark underbelly that the series hides with a cute art style. 5) In the Dark of the Night (Anastasia): Besides the singing bugs, an awesome rock song about Rasputin pursuing vengeance on the remaining member of the Romanov family. 6) Friends on the Other Side (The Princess and the Frog): A jazzy little song about making a deal with the Shadow Man. Again, the visuals are amazing, especially towards the end where the deal is struck and everything takes on a more epileptic animation style. 7) It Will All Be Mine (Pokemon Live!): From a musical, Giovanni sings about how he almost conquered the world with Mewtwo, but he had since escaped. But, with his creation of MechaMew2, he could once again attempt to take over the world. Some lyrics include (It will all be mine/Powers so divine/I'll tell the sun to shine on only me/It will all be mine/till the end of time/when this perfect crime makes history!) 8) I'm the Bad Guy (Wander Over Yonder): Just a song about Lord Dominator singing about being evil, not the girlfriend or the frightened princess. Essentially, she does evil because she loves doing it. That simple "I do this because I'm evil" is appreciated sometimes. 9) Sympathy for the Devil (The Rolling Stones) & When You're Evil (Voltaire): When You're Evil is simply For the Evulz: The Song where the narrator talks about all the petty, nasty things he does to others because, hey it's my job, and the business is good. The Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil" stars the dark lord as a Man of Wealth and Taste who happily talks about all of the evil acts he had instilled on the Earth, but, hey, man's just as evil, so why not have some fun as well? 10) Oogie Boogie Song (The Nightmare Before Christmas): A jazzy song about eating Santa Claus in a snake and spider stew? Yes, please. 11) Infinite Theme (Sonic Forces): This song is edgy. Be careful, or it'll cut your fingers. 12) Toxic Love (Ferngully): Another seductive song this time about the evil spirit Hexxus who wants revenge on the fairies for his imprisonment before irradiating the world in toxic waste. 13) Your Reality (Doki Doki Literature Club!): While I don't like Monika, the ending song she sings is very catchy and kind of makes you feel sorry that it had to end like that. Category:Blog posts